


You're My Best Friend

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since he last saw Noya. He kept telling himself that he was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gorgeous song covered by The Once: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8aUHv0Newo

_Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whatever this world can give to me_  
_It's you, you're all I see_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the best friend_  
_That I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine_  
_And I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_You're my best friend_

Tanaka slams his fist against the car radio, but that only increases the volume of the music. He turns it off, almost breaking the power button in the process. Angry tears roll down his face as he attempts to focus on the road in front of him, but those lyrics force their way into his heart and something tightens in his chest. Suddenly, he’s finding it very difficult to breathe. He pulls over as an unstoppable wave of emotions hit him; anger at himself and at ... at _him_ for allowing this to happen, grief, heartbreak, jealousy - all come crashing down at once. Tanaka wills himself to avoid thinking about him but he can’t help it. It’s been two years since they graduated from Karasuno High - two years since the last volleyball game Tanaka ever played. After their euphoric win ... Tanaka feels a sense of relief that he can still smile at that memory, although that’s quickly diminished when he remembers what happened mere hours later at the after-party. _I’m still not over you, Yuu._

* * *

 He remembers the laughter, the music, the smiles that radiated off everyone - off Noya especially - and the way everyone, including Suga and the others who had come to watch the match - fell into conversation so easily, as if they were still on the same team together, although Suga, Daichi and Asahi had all graduated a year ago. He remembers the way Hinata kissed Kageyama for the first time that day, and how Asahi had to pay him and Noya 1000 yen each, because Asahi didn’t think it would happen until they were in their final year. He remembers Noya dancing to Beyoncé, Noya holding his hand, Noya kissing him for the billionth time. He remembers thinking how perfect things were between him and Noya. Noya, Noya, Noya. Even thinking his name in his head is enough to make him cry, even after all this time. He also remembers when Noya took his hand, dragging him into the backyard, where no one else was. He remembers Noya telling him that they were over, right there and then.

“Y-you’re joking, right?” Tanaka had laughed - he always let out a nervous laughter when he was feeling uncomfortable - but somehow, he knew that Yuu wasn’t joking. Yuu wouldn’t joke about something like this, and something in Yuu’s eyes told him that this was real, that Yuu was breaking up with him.

“You’re my best friend, Ryuu,” Yuu muttered, but he wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the ground, but Tanaka saw a little drop of water hit the ground, coming from Yuu’s face. All he could think of was why, why was this happening? They had spent the last three years being best friends, and the last one and a half being boyfriends - lovers, soulmates, Yuu had once said, under their favourite tree - so why was this happening? God, Yuu had even taken ukulele and singing lessons to surprise Tanaka last week on his birthday with a song telling him that he was his sunshine and his best friend and that he, Yuu, really loved him. Was that all a dream?

“Why ... why are you doing this?” Tanaka’s voice was a lot smaller than he hoped it would be, but that was not his concern right now. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ believe that they were breaking up.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuu ... I just ... I didn't want to tell you this until it was certain, but my 'rents want me to go to university in Australia for an exchange," mumbled Yuu, his usually loud voice sounding frightfully weak and soft. "I'll ... I'll try and keep in contact," Yuu started, his voice shaking, but Tanaka cut him off.

"What do you mean try?! What the fuck? Australia?! Australia?! When ..." Tanaka tried to string a coherent sentence together, but he was failing miserably.

"I leave tomorrow morning. I'm ... I'll tell the others now," Yuu let out a small sigh, before he walked off, shoulders sagging.

Tanaka stayed rooted on the spot, unable to move, unable to call out to him. It was as though his voice, usually so loud to the point of frightening passer-bys, had died, and his legs, which were so efficient on the volleyball court, were as weak as jelly. What if he had run after Noya then? What if he had begged Noya to stay? Would that have changed things? What if he had _tried_ to message Noya, while he was in Australia?

* * *

  _Coward_ , Tanaka thinks to himself for the umpteenth time as he tries to level out his breathing. After a few unsuccessful minutes, he receives a text from Ennoshita.

_Hey. Are you free today? It's such a nice day, let's go for a walk? Meet me at the top of the hill. You know the one. En._

Seeing Chikara might actually do him some good and take his mind off things, so Tanaka sends his affirmative reply and drives towards the hill where he frequently meets up with Chikara for jogging. He tries not to think about Noya, but that only forces him to think about him. Berating himself silently for being unable to shake Noya out of his mind, Tanaka clenches his fists on the wheel, doing his best not to break down again. He turns into the road leading up to the hill, trying to calm himself down. Why was he so worked up today in particular? Sure, he'd had his moments throughout the last two years, but it was never this bad, at least not recently ...

He parks his car, locks it, and starts walking up the hill, towards the large oak tree where he usually finds Chikara either stretching or sitting down on a log waiting for him. He stops in his track. That silhouette sitting on the log is far too small to be Chikara's. His first, immediate, stupid thought is _Oh my god it's Noya, it's Yuu_ , but then he reminds himself that he hasn't spoken to Noya in two years, and that he would never be here, of all places. Tanaka tries not to be too disappointed as he walks up, looking down at his feet. Of course it's not Noya, his hair in the shadow looked far too different, Tanaka realises now. But oh, how he had _wished_ it -

" _Ooh you make me live  
_ _I've been wandering around_  
_But I still come back to you_ ..."

Tanaka stops in his tracks. The voice, the soft ukulele strumming. The small silhouette. He glances up, daring himself to look at the figure sitting on the log. Once again, Tanaka finds himself glued to the spot, unable to move. Noya, _Yuu_ is sitting there. He looks so different, oh _god_ , he looks so _good_ , Tanaka notices with a pang in his chest. Noya had let his hair down, and it had grown a little longer. Tanaka stares at him, as Noya stands up, putting down the ukulele. They're about ten feet apart now, and given the ascent of the hill, Noya is roughly almost the same height as Tanaka. The other boy bites his lower lip, never once taking his eyes off Tanaka's. A small smile flits across Noya's face, before they're a mere few inches apart, and Noya is back to being at Tanaka's chest level. 

"Hi," Noya breathes, looking up at Tanaka. Miraculously, Tanaka finds his voice this time.

"Wh-what ..." (Although, that's all he manages to get out). Noya doesn't say anything, but stands up on his tippy-toes, wraps a hand around Tanaka's neck, and before Tanaka can say or do anything, Noya's lips are on his own. The soft, warm, familiar lips that Tanaka has craved for so long are finally planted on his own, and Tanaka cannot think straight. All he does is hold onto Noya tighter than he ever has before, and kisses him back, twice as fiercely. He pulls Noya close to him, fingers caressing his now long hair, feeling Noya's heartbeat against his own.

There will be time for explanations later, and it might not all be fun and games down the road, Tanaka realises. But for now, in this very moment, everything is perfect. It feels as though Yuu had never really left.

 _You're my best friend_ , Tanaka thinks, knowing, somehow, that Yuu is thinking the same as they stand together for god knows how long, wrapped up in each other's arms, lost to the rest of the world.

* * *

 Suga feels a little buzz in his pocket, and opens up his phone. It's a text from Ennoshita, and attached to it is a shaky picture of what is undeniably Noya and Tanaka kissing, too caught up in each other to even notice that Ennoshita was there taking this photo.

_Nice one, Suga. :)_


End file.
